


Tied and Locked

by dawnlight



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: M/M, about love, silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnlight/pseuds/dawnlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo and Thorin attended their nephew wedding in Minas Tirith</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied and Locked

  


“This is not right.”

  


Bilbo Baggins rubbed his temple, holding the urge to grunt. He was so tempted to snap for this is the ninth attempt Thorin Oakenshield voiced out _his_ disregard towards the wedding since morning, which only an hour ago. He took a long and deep breath so the air could swarm inside his mind and prevented him to flip any table or burn the White Tree into debris just because his husband never really accepted their cutie pie Frodo to marry, and to a MAN on the top of list.

  


But here they stood at the front line, watching Frodo get crowned as Gondor’s Consort. People believed it’s a political wedding to gain alliance, and the Four Hobbits are War Heroes that even their king kneeled in front of due to their greatness, so who would dare complain if the marriage was between lads? King never really restricted to only bed one person. They’re Kings. They could bed whoever they wanted as long as they produced heirs.

  


Maybe that’s why Thorin strongly objected this union.

  


“I’m too old to watch this. Say, Bilbo, is the invitation to Valinor including me too? I swore if that bastard kisses my nephew in front of me, I’ll kill myself.”

  


Bilbo sighed at the burly oldman next to him, then exchanged gaze with Elrond who stood by his other side, eyes pleading the stoic elf for cure to his husband’s selfishness. Elrond just gave him a sympathetic gaze and it’s not helping him at all. So he grabbed Thorin hand and slowly blended in with the crowds to have a seat outside the sea of people. Thorin seemed reluctant, but the older followed him and so they escaped to an empty hallways saved for a few passing guards.

  


“He’s happy, Thorin.” Bilbo started, and already low, displeased growl coming out in between his husband pursed lips. But Bilbo braced his heart and continued, “Aragorn was a good man.”

  


“They’re all good man,” Thorin muttered dryly, “at least until they hurt their beloved.”

  


Bilbo heart sank in realize Thorin was talking about himself in such a sad and solemn way. “Thorin.” He warned, cause his husband was too tough and strong in appearance, it made the inside heart turned as soft as melted butter. Love was Thorin weakness, because love had enslaved Thorin into madness and almost killed Bilbo in process. But that’s the in the past. They’re not even together and settled in and married yet. “Stop saying it like it’s your Karma.” He didn’t even bother to smile reassuringly cause he was upset. They’re married for more than sixty years now and Thorin still couldn’t stop blaming _himself_ , “nothing will happen to Frodo. He’ll be fine.” Or at least he hoped, they’d already beyond death to worry about it.

  


Thorin glanced at him, before the bigger hand took his and entwined them safely in between their warmth. “I know, Bilbo.” The dwarf leaned _his_ head to Bilbo side, both their hairs completely faded in pure white yet there’s not one day the love happened in between them faltered. “I’m just afraid. No one deserved to hurt or broken. But life is harsh and life leaving scars.” The older ran another hand on the mail plate covering _his_ stomach, where the wound from Azog almost taken _his_ life. “And Frodo had too much scars already!”

  


Bilbo squeezed the united fingers, reminded Thorin with, “Frodo wasn’t alone anymore.” He said firmly, “he’s wounded and it might never heal, but there’s someone else who look after him now, just like how we supported each other. If you doubted their marriage, then I’ll take offense that you also doubt our bonds.” With a threating glare, Bilbo usually managed to _slightly_ control his stubborn husband. “And I doubt you can live well for a day, no, a minute, without me fussing over you.”

  


Thorin only stared at him flatly, before, “what? You want to leave me here? Go ahead. See how you manage walking from pillar to pillar without stumbling on your knees.”

  


“I’m not that old!” Red tint smeared on Bilbo cheeks. 250 years oldman his husband was, yet still, every tease and mock made Bilbo felt like they’re just married yesterday. Now that he thought about it, isn’t that strange how they never less in love with each other, no matter how many threats and teases they shared each days?

  


“I don’t wish anything fancy.” Bilbo started speaking again, after they spent a while exchanging gaze as words never really matter for two people crazily drowned in love.

  


“I bet you’re only hungry.” Thorin snorted and then winced when Bilbo pulled _his_ braided sideburns.

  


“Don’t interrupt me.” Bilbo grumbled in annoyance, “For Frodo wedding, I only wish he’s happy. He never tell anyone, not the person himself, but everyone knew he admired Aragorn, though he humbly tried not to think about any happy ending between them. However, happy end happened to them so I wished he won’t regret it.”

  


“Is there even possible, to regret finding love?” Thorin asked him in a thoughtful surprise.

  


Bilbo caressed his husband stubbed jaw, smiled a bit longingly at the moments when he found out he was in love with Thorin. It’s the day he set off from Erebor and returned home. It’s the toughest journey for that he really want to stay with the company, wanted to see Erebor in its glory again, wanted to see Thorin all the time for the rest of his life even if he had to be shadow behind the King. He thought as the time passed, it'll fade. He'll be less caring about his feeling for Thorin. But then he arrived home and regretted it why he loved Thorin, why he had to love in the first place cause it only left a big hole in his chest, where it formerly made to fit his now already ashen heart.

  


“You won’t understand, Thorin.” But as he said before, it’s all in the past. It didn’t matter to them anymore, except as a bitterly sweet memories, “Neither will I, cause look, we argued and quarreled every time yet our hands still tied and locked.” He laughed and thankfully it brought sun to lighten Thorin’s sour face. The dwarf finally kissed him gently, groaning while blaming Bilbo for making the worn heart rushed wildly. Bilbo took it as compliment, though he placed his free hand on Thorin chest, just a simple gesture to check if the heart was excited in his presence and beating in the name of their love.

  


  


.  



End file.
